Greyland
Greyland is the region around the cities of Dusthall and Junction, located in the far north of Nevada. It's citizens get most of their food from the well in Summit Lake, the lake that partially survived the Great War. It is led by the merc/trader group who calls themselves the Iron Snipers. It is a place where simple men can get a job such as farmer, hunter or even become one of the Iron Snipers. Often separated by several miles of the ruined wasteland that now is northern Nevada, there are still settlements where one can trade, work and live. History After the Great War, there were a small number of villages whose population had mostly survived the War in northern Nevada. One of these villages, was Denio, which bordered on the Nevada-Oregon state border. Before the War, many tourists came to Denio to relax in the many hot springs that surrounded nearby Summit Lake. Because of this, there were some bars and motels in Denio that were constantly stocked with plenty food and water. The survivors in Denio managed to survive many weeks on the supplies they found in the Diamond Inn Bar in town. The Denio survivors banded together and divided tasks in order to make the post-War life as easy as they could. This eventually led to the forming of several small settlements along the route from Denio to McDermitt in the east, where they also found some survivors and supplies. As the settlements started to grow thanks to the large amount of supplies that came in from Dusthall, as the largest settlement was called, many beggars came in as well. Since they didn't want to work for their money, they didn't get any as well. Of course, the beggars didn't like this of course and soon riots erupted in the settlements along the Ash Line, as the route between Dusthall and McDermitt was named. The increase of fights made that people wanted something to defend themselves with, namely guns. Since there weren't too many guns along the Ash Line, people did almost everything to get their hands on them. Seeing that this crisis could mean the end for the settlements, a group of people in Dusthall decided it was time to bring back law and order to the Line, and so, they founded the Summit Watchers. Soon after most of the weapons where in the hands of the Watchers, making them the most powerful group along the Ash Line, and things started to cool down thanks the law enforcement provided by the Summit Watchers. Now a safer place, the settlements were able to do more business with each other and soon, many wealthy merchants were able to make their own company. After some 200 years, the Ash line had grown into a wealthy part of the Nevada Wasteland, as many merchants went and sold their goods there and everything was being watched over by the mighty Summit Watchers. But then James Allison arrived in 2276, changing the Ash Line forever. Economy The cornerstone of the region's economy is the constant trading going in the twin cities of Dusthall and Junction. The protection provided by the Iron Snipers extends far enough so that travelers can safely pass through the wasteland toward the region's center or hitch a ride on one of the many caravans going back home. Sometimes even caravan companies from as far as northern Texas visit, always bringing with them loads of wares in order to make up for the long distance. Locations *Dusthall *Junction Category:Places Category:Region Category:Mercenaries